Systems
This page is dedicated to the systems created and used with in the Bowery Pikes. This includes things such as the roll and loot system used during events. Roll System The guild roll system has its foundations based in Dungeon & Dragons. Players roll to resolve whether their attacks hit or miss or whether their adventurers can scale a cliff, roll away from the strike of a magical lightning bolt, or pull off some other dangerous task. Anything is possible, but the rolls make some outcomes more probable than others. In its most basic form players will roll out of 20 and the outcome is more favourable the higher the result is. This document however is in place for those of you who wish to read up and fully understand the system. General Rolls There are a number of actions a player can do that require them to make a roll. This roll will determine the success of said action. Each time a roll is required the DM will make this clear to the player, the emote will be performed along with the roll and then the DM will offer the outcome and any consequences as a raid warning. Aa an outline for players these are a few of the general rolls they may be required to make, though a DM can request a player to roll for anything; * Stealth Check * Persuasion Check * Athletics / Acrobatics Check * Intimidation Check * Perception Check Furthermore if you would like to see examples of this in action see the related Google doc. Combat Rolls When the players eventually find themselves in combat they will have to use the system in place to defeat their enemy. Each enemy has a set health pool (Only known to the DM) and a AC number. The AC is nothing more than a number which the players have to roll over to hit said enemy, players also have an AC number which is calculated in character creation. There is only one circumstance in which the AC of a character is ignored, see “Channeling” for more information on this. At the beginning of a combat encounter each character, including the NPC’s involved will roll initiative, this roll is a simple roll out of 20 and determines the order of combat. Other than these two rolls there is only one more reason to roll during combat and that is damage. Damage rolls are done after a hit is confirmed. So, if you roll above or on the AC of an enemy that is a hit, you then roll damage. A damage roll is a roll out of 10, the higher the number the more damage you do, simple! This also works in reverse, if an NPC rolls over a players AC they will then roll damage. Channeling is a previously mentioned part of combat that avoids rolling against an AC but rather allows a player to roll straight damage, but there is one caveat, it can be interrupted. Essentially, a player can choose to miss a turn in order to channel an attack which will be launched on their next turn, however this channeling is canceled if they’re interrupted. Interruptions can come in the form of an attack or intervention from another character. Character Creation This a set of predetermined data points from which a player can figure out there AC and there Health Pool. In future a document will be created so that all a player has to do is input the data and the number will be spat out, for now though figure it out yourself you lazy peon. Difficulty Check While the players will only ever have to concern themselves with the rolls above they should learn what determines the success and failures. As mentioned previously the higher the roll the better, but not all outcomes will equal a success, even if you roll the same number twice. The underlying determination of success and failure is the DC or Difficulty Check, this a number decided by the DM before each roll and is based on how feasible that action is, roll at or above the DC and you boss, below it's a failure. Below are examples of the boundaries.